Ember North
Amber "Ember" North was a junior at Port Charles High School before deciding to spend her senior year abroad in Copenhagen, Denmark. She made her first appearance in Season 4 as a Freshman. She had been attending Port Charles Schools since she was in third grade but always laid low and made her appearance after meeting Mason Lavery at a Black Veil Brides concert. Ember is seen to have an emo-sh style but she describes it as "alternative" since she isn't depressed. her natural hair color is brown but has been dying it black and blue for a long time. Ember is shown to be sweet but when she wants what she wants, she won't let anyone get in the way of that. Even if it's her best friend. Ember doesn't know who her biological father is, her mother claimed that he ditched when he found out she was pregnant but Ember doesn't believe that is the case. Ember has a labret piercing on her lip and both nostrils are pierced. All her life she has hated the name Amber and has everyone call her Ember and in school, she insists it's a mistake on the paperwork. Ember is the daughter of Madison North, stepdaughter of Scott Chandler and step sister of Kate Chandler and Brandi Chandler and is portrayed by Nikki Gould. Early Life In The Series 'Season 4' 4.04 The Answer To Everything Ember makes her very first appearance in the series in the crowd at the glam rock band Black Veil Brides concert where she meets Mason Lavery and discovers that they both go to school together. 4.08 A Party Song (Walk Of Shame) Ember is at the party with Mason, Madi and Spike. 4.10 Hush Ember is at school with Mason when they notice a girl wandering. Ember introduces herself to her and Mason. The girl turns out to be Rory Baker and Ember takes her under her wing. Ember and Rory hang out after school. Ember can tell that Mason likes Rory as more than friends and isn't really happy about that. 4.13 Eyes On You Rory confides in Ember that she has a thing for Evan Salinger, the cool bassist for the Young and Reckless. Ember notices Mason still has a thing for Rory and feels jealous. After talking with Rory Ember goes up to Evan in the hallway and kisses him, causing Josslyn to slap her and then a very confused Evan. 4.15 Don't Walk The Other Way Rory explains to Ember that she doesn't like Mason like that and just wants to be friends. This move has been hard on her and her older sister has gotten along better with other people and she just wants a friend, not a boyfriend. Ember refuses to hear her out. 'Season 5' 5.03 Your Love Was a Lie Ember attends AJ's funeral despite only being related to him by Scott being her stepfather. 5.08 All I Wanted Ember is at Mason's place and listening to some new music. Ember talks about how she enjoys the new Sum 41 album. Mason tells her he likes their older albums better. He then plays the song With Me from their album Underclass Hero. Ember comments that she likes the album also but likes the heavier direction they went with Screaming Bloody Murder. Mason then comments about the song With Me before kissing Ember. 5.11 I Don't Want To Fade Away Rory shows up at Ember's house asking if she can talk to her. Ember is hesitant but lets her in. Rory explains that she wants her friend back. Ember and Mason were extremely nice when she moved and she has dealt with a bunch of shit over the summer and the one friend she had decided to start dating someone else and rarely talk to her. Ember tells Rory Mason and her are now a thing and Rory says that's great, she doesn't want Mason. Ember tells Rory she needs to think about it and asks her to leave. 5.17 Let Me Make It Up To Yo'u Ember is out with Mason getting coffee at Kelly's when she sees how miserable Rory is. Later in the day she is out and sees Evan happily with Courtney and Rory nowhere to be seen. Ember than goes to visit Rory that afternoon and Rory is happy to see her. Ember tells Rory that she is sorry for acting like that and explains how she has always been extremely insecure, especially with her two step-sisters. The two repair their friendship. 'Season 6 6.02 Chalk Outline Ember meets Rory for coffee at Kelly's and are seen by Evan. Ember tells Rory she will talk to her later and leaves. 6.12 This Is My Last Goodbye Rory calls Ember freaking out about how she kissed Evan. 6.14 Got Me Going Crazy Ember is seen hanging out with Rory. 6.16 Heart On The Floor Ember is formally introduced to Evan as Rory's boyfriend. The pair then hang out with her and Mason and Spike and Madi. 'Season 7' 7.07 Grim Goodbyes Rory shows up at Ember's place angry and she talks about how her mom is treating her sister. 7.14 Like I Care Ember gets home from school and Madison tells her they need to talk. Ember is confused but sits down and Madison tells her that Scott's daughters, Brandi and Kate are going to come live with them. Ember is visibly upset but Madison tells her they have to get along, they are a family. Ember goes into her room and blasts Suicide Silence to get her mind on something else. The next day she talks to Rory who tells her that since she and her mom aren't getting along, if the Young and Reckless get the gig, she is going to go with Evan. Madi okayed it saying she just needs to get a passport card, passport or enhanced ID to get over the border. Ember goes to talk to Madi and asks about it, Madi repeats what Rory said for what she will need, since she wouldn't be working, she wouldn't need a visa since American citizens can stay in Canada for up to six months visa-free if they are tourists which is the category they are going into. Ember goes home and grabs the information needed before going to PCPD to get her passport. 'Season 8' 8.04 Together Again Ember talks to Madison about spending the summer with Rory in Canada. Madison is confused on what she is talking about and finds out that Mason's band got a gig in Whistler and Ember wants to go with him. Madison is adamant on her not being allowed to go. Ember is furious and storms off to her room and calls Rory. Rory asks if she wants her to stay too, but Ember tells her to go. She later is forced to have dinner with her step-sisters and they are passive aggressive in how much they belittle her, and even call her Amber, instead of Ember. After dinner, Scott asks her to get the mail and Ember does and realizes her passport came, she hides it from her parents and plans on sneaking out the next day to go with the band. 8.05 Somewhere I Belong When Madison and Scott leave for work, Ember heads out and meets up with the band and Rory before they leave saying that her mom changed her mind and is able to go with them. 8.06 How To Save A Life the band arrives in their hotel suite and assign rooms, Madi and Spike in master suite, and since there are two queens in the other room, Ember, Mason, Rory and Evan will share it and Zack volunteers to sleep on the pull out bed. Ember's phone keeps going off, Madison now knowing she is gone. Spike and Madi leave to get a feel of the area. Not too long after that, there is knocking at the door and Evan answers it thinking maybe Spike or Madi forgot the room key, only to see an angry Madison who enters furious that Ember disobeyed her. Ember asks how she found her and Madison explains there is a GPS on her phone and the lady at the front desk was really cooperative when she mentioned that Ember was a minor who was transported across international borders without parents permission. Ember is furious Madison followed her and talks about how mean Kate and Brandi are to her. Spike and Madi come back to the room and Madi steps in and tells Madison that she understands what Ember is going through and that the boys are in one room and girls in another. Ember needs some space from her step-sisters who aren't very welcoming of her for being different. Madison hesitantly agrees to let Ember stay, but tells her there is no way she is sharing a bed with Mason. Madison hugs Ember and leaves. Ember thanks Madi for helping. 8.07 Something New the group go out to get a feel for the town center of Whistler and where they are staying. Rory and Madi break away from grab some groceries and Ember stays with the guys. They go to a Starbucks and meet the other band that is playing over the summer, Yesterday's Tomorrow. 8.08 When Did Things Get So Crazy Ember helps Madi choose her stage outfit and watches the band perform side-stage with Rory. 8.09 Falling Apart Rory talks to her and Madi about how Grace isn't answering her phone. After calling her aunt and Grace's girlfriend, Rory tells them that Grace and Savannah broke up and that Grace is living with their grandfather. 8.14 Because of You After finding out that Sabrina, the vocalist of Yesterday's Tomorrow has a thing for Evan, Madi calls for a girls day and Rory explains that Sabrina is flirting with Evan, she knows she is insecure, but Evan dated two girls before her, despite being in his life. She is worried that he will realize she isn't that great. Ember agrees with Madi that she should talk to Evan about her insecurities. Rory asks Madi about how she and Spike make it work. Madi explains besides the Fiona incident, they have been honest with each other and don't just view each other as boyfriend/girlfriend but as best friend and equals. 8.15 Call Me When You're Sober Ember agrees with Madi that Rory should talk to Evan about how she feels. 8.16 That's What You Get Ember hears Zack leaving 8.18 World Of Chances Ember sits side stage with Rory again watching the band play their last show. 'Season 9' 9.02 I'm Going Mobile Ember gets a call from Rory sobbing saying Grace is dead. Ember is confused and Rory explains that she killed herself and she doesn't know what to do. Ember tries to calm her down over the phone and offers to meet up with her. Rory agrees and the pair talk about what happened. Rory tells her she blames her mother. 9.04 Goodbye I'm Sorry Ember attends Grace's funeral to support Rory. She stays for the memorial and funeral services. She doesn't know what to say to Rory other than that she is there for her when she needs her. 9.07 Don't Tell Me Rory tells Ember that she can't stay with her parents and has decided to stay in town when the move back to Detroit. Ember offers for her to stay with her but Rory tells her that she will be staying with her aunt Chloe. 9.08 Make It Stop (Let This End) Ember attends the Rise Against Concert in honor of Grace and sticks with Rory. 9.10 On My Own Ember is excited to go on a date with Mason when she gets a text from him explaining he can't make it, he needs to finish the drum parts for a song. She texts Rory and the two hang out. Ember asks about her and Evan and Rory says it's easier since he isn't in school and waiting to move out to NYC for a little bit. 'Season 10' 10.01 Burned at Both Ends Madison rushes out of the house, mentioning that Brandi was in a car accident. 10.06 The Crow and the Butterfly Ember gets a text from Mason saying he just met Andy Biersack. 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark Ember is in the hallway at school with Rory and talking when the pair see Josh Hunter harassing Ciara Giambetti who they recognize from the Raw. Real. story. When he grabs Ciara's wrist, the pair steps in and tell him to back off. Josh calls Ciara an attention whore before storming off. Ember asks Ciara if she is okay. Ciara says she is fine, just wants to go home. Jasey assures them that she can get Ciara home okay. 10.14 Cast The First Stone After Mason cancels coming home for the weekend due to recording, Ember debates whether or not to break up with him. She thinks about how they never spend time together and he is so focused on school. She goes to the Corinthos house to talk to Rory who tells her that if she isn't feeling it, at least suggest taking a break so he can focus on his music and school. 10.16 Days Are Numbered Mason is finally able to spend some time with Ember. Ember then tells him what she talked about with Rory and suggests they at least take a break. Mason tells her he had a feeling this was coming, just didn't want to think about it. She tells him that she will always care about him, he was her first love but feels it's best that he focus on what he loves, which is drumming and music. 10.19 Caught Like A Fly Ember attends Brandi's sentencing. Season 11 and Exit 11.03 Long Live Us Ember feels lost like she is missing something, she wonders if it has to do with her break up with Mason. She is ignoring Rory's calls and when Madison comes to her room and tells her Rory and Evan are there to see her, she tells her to tell them she isn't home, she just wants to be alone. She finds an online program to study abroad for a year that needs one more application/participant. Ember goes through it and sees she would study and spend her senior year in Copenhagen, Denmark. She would learn Danish and about Danish culture and spend the academic year with a host family. Ember quickly applies, and puts down her name as "Amber" and not "Ember." 11.06 Say Goodbye Ember gets the mail for Madison and sees an envelope with the logo for the program she applied for. Ember opens it and sees she got in. She is ecstatic but remembers she hasn't told Madison yet. She goes inside and sees Madison in the kitchen and gives her the mail, including her acceptance letter. Madison is confused and states that she feels like she hit a dead end and wants a change. She saw the ad online and applied, not sure if she would get in but she did and if Madison gives her permission, Ember would like the opportunity. Madison looks through the papers and asks Ember if she really wants to spend nine months in Denmark, a country where she doesn't even speak the language and Ember tells her she would love to and that Danish language classes are included. The program is cheap compared to others and she wants to do. Madison tells her she can go if she wants to. Ember is ecstatic and thanks her. She then finally answers Rory's texts. Rory is confused and asks where Ember has been and Ember tells her to meet her at Kelly's. Ember meets Rory there and Rory is confused and Ember tells her that she won't be spending senior year in Port Charles. Rory asks for an explanation and Ember explains the program she got into and that she wants to go. Rory is shocked and Ember explains that she feels she has hit a dead end and wants a change, maybe it's her breakup with Mason, maybe it's not, but she is excited and really wants to go. 11.08 Why Can't You Just Be Honest Ember is seen packing when Rory stops by. Rory asks her if she is she sure she wants to go. Ember tells her she is and knows that they are close and hopes they can remain in touch, but she is going. 11.10 Stand Amid The Roar Ember gets ready to leave for the airport with Madison when Rory shows up. Rory apologizes for how she reacted and wants Ember to know they are best friends and she is happy for her. Ember thanks Rory and the two hug each other goodbye. Ember tells her to call her if she needs anything, she may be leaving the continent, but that doesn't mean that she is leaving forever and it also doesn't mean Rory can't call or text her when she needs her. Rory thanks her and tells Ember to have in Denmark. Ember then leaves for the airport with Madison and Rory waves as their car drives away. Season 13 and Return 13.16 Stop Looking Start Seeing 13.17 Lightning in a Bottle Trivia * When angry, she listens to Mitch Lucker-era Suicide Silence Quotes Relationships Mason Lavery: *Start Up: 5.08 All I Wanted *Break Up: 10.16 Days Are Numbered **Reason: They were drifting apart with Mason juggling recording and school. Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Main Category:Original Character Category:Current